Life as we know it
by FictionalFan456
Summary: Jack has died. Kim is pregnant. What will happen next? There is still Jack and Kim because there is lots of flashbacks. Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKIN' OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

JERRYS POV-

"Bye Grace", I said as I closed the door to my house. Today was great! I spent the whole day with Grace. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing. I ran to my room as I heard my phone ring, it was Jacks mom.

"How'd it do Ms.B?" I said as I answered.

I heard screaming crying in the backround.

"Ms.B whats going on!?" I said suddenly concerned.

" Jack- honey Jacks-" I heard more crying, "Dead, he is dead Jerry."

That last sentence ran through my head. We barely started our senior year! Kim. I wondered if she knew. Ms.B hated KIm.

"What", I still unsure of what I had just heard. "He cant be, he cant!" I felt tears running down my face.

I finally said it. "Does Kim know", I heard the crying stop and then she hung up on me.

No. She didn't know. It was up to me to tell her.

I O-chated (something I made up) Kim...

Jmaster: Hey Kim, mind if I come over for a few. Its something important.

K&Jforever: Jack should be back in a few so sure! But I have some news too...

She definatley didn't know...

Jmaster: Ok... be there in a couple.

these might be the last moments she will truly be happy.

I got to Kims pretty quickly. I used the spare that I had to get in. I ran upstairs to her room.

'' Jerry is that you?" I head Kim call.

I was in her room before I answered.

She looked more worried than happy. But I decided to tell her.

"Kim you know Jack loves you right?

" Yeah, of course."

"Kim, Jack was in a car accident."

''What, I need to go see him"

While she was waking out the door I started crying.

"Jerry whats wrong?"

"Kim he is dead"

Kim fell to her knees and started balling, screaming crying. I comforted her and she cried on my shoulder.

She looked at me.

"Jacks dead, our Jack is dead." she said with cries.

"Kim I'm so sorry!" I was crying too.

"Jerry I need to tell you something" she said

I let go of her, and she looked at me.

" I'm pregnant."

I looked at her stunned. She was pregnant with Jacks child.

"How do you know, How far along are you?"

"One month, I know it sounds like a long time but I ws gonna tell Jack, tonight"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should schedule an appointment, just to be sure."

"Ok."

Kim called the place to see when she could schedule an appointment.

" They have an opening today. but only if I can make it in 2 hours."

"Ok... im gonna call Grace, tell her whats going on. Start getting ready."

I called Grace told her about Jack- she cried but asked about Kim. I didn't tell her that's she was pregnant just that's she needed to come over. She was on her way. Our life was already hectic without Jack


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KICKING IT!

KIMS POV-

We were at the docters office.

I was nervous, Grace said that I probably wasn't pregnant, but I new I was. I had a feeling, maybe it was that motherly instinct my mom was always talking about, maybe it was already kicking in. Jack would have been so excited that I was pregnant.

I miss him. Jacks mom hasn't even called me. Jacks mom, Emily Brewer, nice person to everybody else but me... I liked her a lot but apparently the feeling wasn't mutual.

I remember when he said he liked me, we had already known each other for a year.

FLASHBACK ~

I was sitting at the wasabi warriors (And Grace and Julies) table. I was the first to get my food, waiting for someone else to join me. " Hey Kim", Jack said with a little wave, " Can I talk to you for a sec?" "Sure, what?" I said as I followed him to an empty class. " I like you" , he said nervously, " I like you more than a friend, I think im in love with you. I wanted to ask you on a date." I was shocked, I liked Jack but didn't think he felt the same way. Kim just be subtle about it, say yes and walk away. Jack was waiting for an answer, looking at me with zero confidence. It made him look cute.

I smashed my lips into his. He didn't kiss back, I ran away. I was almost out of the class when I felt a hand pull me back. He kissed me once, a quick peck. He looked into my eyes, almost like asking for permission. I kissed him with lots of passion. We made out. My first make out session. We walked out of the class hand and hand.

END OF FLASHBACK~

The bump in the road took me out of my thoughts. We had arrived at the hospital. Jerry parked right in the front of the building. We walked inside checked in, and went into the little room. The nurse came in and asked me to lay down on the table. It was kinda comfortable. Grace sat on my left and Jerry sat on my right. They took a quick peck at each other before sitting down. Jerry held my hand, following Grace to do the same thing.

The nurse came in and started to hook up machines and asked me to pull up my shirt. Jerry was like the brother I never had but I asked him to not look. She put the cold jelly on my stomach and I squeezed Jerrys and Graces hands.

She moved it around then looked over at me. "Are you the father?", the nurse askes Jerry, I tried to hold back my tears but let one silenly fall. "No", Jerry simply answers. She takes a long look at me " You're pregnant." She left the room as I stared at the machine in silence. I was pregnant, with Jacks baby. This was gonna be a long 9 months...


End file.
